


Michael Didn't Smoke Before

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the run, stuck with Kellerman as their only way out, Michael and Lincoln cling to each other. And Michael, ever the master manipulator, knows just how to get what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael Didn't Smoke Before

«Give me your lighter.»

«My lighter? What for?»

«Just give me the lighter, Linc,» Michael snapped, extending his hand impatiently. Snatching the black lighter from Lincoln's hand, Michael pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and threw himself down on the bed. Holding it between his lips, he lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply, lying slowly back on the bed as he exhaled.

«Since when did you start smoking, Michael?» Lincoln's voice was confusion and tender worry. Michael found it only slightly less calming than the nicotine flowing through his body with each breath.

«Since we stopped at that gas station and I bought the pack of smokes,» Michael replied, voice slightly calmer.

«You've never -»

«I know, Linc,» Michael sighed, throwing one arm up over his head, resting it on the mattress of the run-down motel bed. «I know.»

«Maybe getting drunk would be a better idea; help you wind down faster. Redecorate your liver instead of your lungs.» Kellerman threw his jacket over the chair in the corner before walking over to sit down on his bed. «Still, got to hand it to you – you haven't coughed once.»

Michael, calmly ignoring the agent, took another deep pull at his cigarette. Lincoln huffed and sat down on the double bed he and Michael shared. It had been the only available room left, and there was no way in hell either of the brothers were sleeping besides Kellerman.

«Like he'd get drunk with you in the room,» Lincoln sneered. «Might as well go back to Mahone and put the barrel in his mouth.»

«Now, now. There's no need to get malignant. I'm on your side now,» Kellerman said, smiling sarcastically at the older brother. Lincoln only grunted and threw himself down next to Michael, staring at the ceiling.

Lincoln watched Michael exhale again, silvery-grey smoke drifting out from between full lips. His teeshirt was slipping upwards a little, relevealing a sliver of pale, tattooed skin around his hip bones. Lincoln looked away quickly. Wouldn't do to let Kellerman see that anything was different between them. Not now; not when they were in such a tense situation.

«Oh. Oh, I see.»

Lincoln turned his head to face Kellerman, apprehension creeping slowly into his stomach. The agent's voice was suddenly just too full of realization and smugness.

«No no, by all means, don't mind me. I'm not about to interfere,» Kellerman said, grinning. «I understand.»

Lincoln sat up, slowly. «Understand what, ass wipe?» He glared at the agent, feeling his instincts somehow gathering to form a front inside him.

«Come on, _Linc_. You know perfectly well what I mean.»

By now Michael was sitting up, too. The younger brother was looking at Kellerman, mind calculating and working just as hard as it ever had in Fox River.

«And to be perfectly honest, I don't blame you. Scofield is a very pretty man. I'm right in assuming he was someone's cellmate by selection back in Fox River, aren't I?» Kellerman continued, all but asking Lincoln to give him a black eye.

Lincoln was almost shaking, sitting at the edge of the bed, ready to attack. «Shut the fuck up, Kellerman! In case you hadn't noticed, he's sitting right here!»

Michael calmed his older brother with a hand on his arm. «Actually, I wasn't, Kellerman. You're got a nice phrase for being someone's bitch, but I never was. What exactly are you saying here?»

Kellerman's smirk grew wider by the second. «As I said before, you know perfectly well what I'm saying. A blind man could see what's going on here. You and Burrows, Scofield.»

Lincoln stood up suddenly. Michael remained sitting on the bed, staring into Kellerman's eyes. The two men held each others' gaze, trying to stare each other down.

«Let's just assume that there is a ´me and Lincoln`, then,» Michael finally said, leaning slightly back again. «What is it to you?»

«Nothing.» Kellerman shrugged. «Only, you might want a little privacy. Which we all know, of course, I'm not going to give you.»

«Drop it, Kellerman,» Lincoln snarled. «I'm telling you to drop it right now.»

But Michael was still staring at the agent, defiantly now. «And what are you going to do about that privacy?»

«Not a thing,» Kellerman retorted, «so you just go right ahead.»

Michael tugged on Lincoln's hand, urging his brother to sit back down at the bed. «As if we need your permission.»

«Michael,» Lincoln ground out, «what the hell -»

But a single touch of his brother's hand on his shoulder silenced Lincoln. «No, Lincoln,» Michael said, his lips hovering inches away from the skin of Lincoln's neck. «He doesn't have the right to say anything. We do whatever we want to.»

«Michael,» Lincoln said, more hesitant now, «you serious? You want to do this now – right in front of him?»

«I don't give a damn if he's here or not,» Michael said, dipping his head to breathe slowly in at the nape of his brother's neck. «I need this right now, Linc. Please. I need it.»

Lincoln sat still, tense, not moving a muscle. He didn't even know where to begin to protest. He wanted his brother as much as he ever had; he could hardly remember the time before he and Michael had brought their love to the physical level. But Kellerman was there, staring, not even bothering to pretend he wasn't paying attention. Kellerman; the man who had tried to kill all of them, part of the conspiracy, killed Lisa. The man who had brought them safely out of the tunnel and to this place.

And then there were Michael's lips, leaving lingering traces of wet heat under his jaw, down his neck, behind his ear. Michael's lips; the only thing that always made Lincoln cave in. He could never resist that rosebud mouth; neither the words it spoke nor the kisses it delivered.

He caved in.

«What do you want?» he rasped, still keeping his gaze locked on Kellerman.

«I want to see how long he can last,» Michael whispered, so softly Lincoln could barely hear. «How long the smug bastard can stand it before he begs.»

Lincoln turned half around, pulling Michael back around with him to lie half across his lap. «You decide,» he murmured. «You draw the mercy line.»

Michael nodded and reached a hand up to gently pull Lincoln's lips to his. He met no resistance.

«Kiss me?» Michael didn't demand anything, but Lincoln could no more refuse that simple question than he could Michael's soft skin against his. When his rough lips met his younger brother's plump, red ones, he let his eyes slip closed and focused himself into the kiss.

Kissing wetly, the two men clung tighter to each other until Michael was pressed into the mattress, Lincoln lying heavily on top of him. Michael moaned and ground his hips up into Lincoln's thigh, tongue caressing the older brother's palate.

«Don't think I hadn't figured it out already, Paul,» Michael panted, the agent's name sounding so dirty rolling off his lips. «I knew what you were.»

Lincoln started pulling Michael's teeshirt off, and Michael strecthed prettily, letting his brother undress him.

«And now here you are, watching what you can't have. What you want. Does the Company know you're gay, Paul? Do they know you like to watch?» Michael's voice was dripping with honey and Lincoln could feel his own body responding. Casting a glance over at Kellerman, he saw the agent was no less affected than himself.

«Lincoln,» Michael moaned, putting so much heat into it. «Lincoln, I want to taste you.»

Lincoln could hear Kellerman groan from the other bed. He knew by now the other man would be loosening his belt, opening his pants; desperate for some relief, if only by his own hand. Lincoln smirked into Michael's skin and opened his own pants.

Crawling, sliding, pushing, and then Lincoln was on his back, shirt open, Michael straddling him. Naked, glorious tattoos moving with his skin, the younger brother bent forwards to kiss Lincoln softly. Never lifting his lips from the older man's skin, Michael moved downwards, stopping to nip sharply at Lincoln's left nipple before moving ever downwards.

«Watch, Kellerman,» Lincoln heard himself say as Michael's breath was suddenly hot on his cock. He could see Kellerman's hand move towards his groin, then stop completely as Michael's perfect lips opened oh so slowly before fastening around Lincoln.

«Shit!»

Lincoln couldn't tell if he or Kellerman moaned it first, but Michael was humming contentedly around him and sucking almost lovingly on Lincoln's cock and he didn't care. He tipped his head back and bucked up into Michael's mouth, fisting a hand in Michael's short hair.

«Do you like this, Paul?» Michael said, releasing Lincoln suddenly from his mouth. The older brother made a noise somewhere between a whine and a growl as the heat and wetness was lost, but Michael was looking at Kellerman like a vulture. «Don't you want to join us? You do, don't you; you want this so badly you can taste it.»

«Oh fuck,» Kellerman bit out, fisting himself roughly. «Hell yes!»

«But you're not getting it,» Michael said slowly, smiling invitingly as he moved up to kiss Lincoln deeply again. His own precome felt fiery on Lincoln's tongue. «You have something to prove first.»

«Fuck, Scofield,» Kellerman growled, looking at the two brothers with obvious hunger in his eyes. «Say it. Say it and I will do whatever you fucking ask to prove that I'm on your side.»

Michael smiled in victory. «Strip down.» Then he turned back to Lincoln, apparently not the slightest bit interested in whether the other man actually did undress. Lincoln's thoughts were soon turned from this as well; Michael was licking and teething the tender flesh of his wrist. Teasing him, promising.

«You too,» Michael whispered, tugging at the open shirt Lincoln had yet to remove. Between them they tore it off, then the trousers and boxer shorts underneath. When Lincoln looked up again, he found Kellerman standing by the bed, eyes lidded, watching them. Naked. Michael sat up, suddenly eager.

«Fuck him, Linc,» Michael said, looking challengingly up at Kellerman. «I want him to beg for more.»

Lincoln didn't even think to protest. His mind was full of the sensations of Michael; his scent, his taste, the feel of him and the way his own body reacted. Kellerman looked hesitant for a heartbeat, but silently climbed onto the bed.

«Wait,» Michael said suddenly, leaning over the bed and reaching for something in his bedside drawer. He turned back to Lincoln. «Help me?»

Lincoln groaned with need and took the small bottle of lotion from Michael's hand. Still ignoring Kellerman, he felt the bed shift underneath them as he moved behind his brother, who was on all fours in front of him.

«Fuck. Oh fuck,» Kellerman whispered as Lincoln poured a stream of lotion down over Michael's ass, hardly waiting for it to cover the younger man's opening before starting to push a finger inside. Michael all but purred with pleasure and pushed back, lewdly fucking himself on Lincoln's finger. When the older brother added another finger, Micahel threw his head back and let out a cry of pleasure, straining for more contact.

«Enough.» Lincoln stilled at Michael's soft command. Michael turned and kissed him again, then scooted to the head end of the bed, his back to the other men. «Prove it, Kellerman.»

«You want me to -»

«Fuck me,» Michael laughed, looking over his shoulder at the agent. «And get a fucking move on, before the lotion's gone.»

There was a scramble as Kellerman tried to get behind Michael, Lincoln tried to move the other way. As soon as he felt Kellerman's hands on his hips, Michael braced himself against the wall and said, «Now, Linc.»

«Move,» Lincoln demanded, grabbing the flustered agent's hip and pushing. Michael bent lower, legs spread. «And you better be good, bastard. This better be good for him.»

«Just fuck me already,» Michael said, biting the inside of his cheek as he felt Kellerman press against tight muscle.

«Shit, shit, oh holy fuck shit!» Kellerman leaned over Michael, hand pressed against the wall next to the younger man's for support. Michael was so tight, so incredibly fucking _intense_ , and Lincoln was pressed to his back, ruling out any retreat.

«Stay,» Lincoln warned, a warm hand on Kellerman's flank. The agent drew a shuddering breath and obeyed. The heat and the very presense of Michael was driving him mad, but he didn't move.

«What the hell – fuck, hell no, Burrows!» Kellerman almost panicked when he felt two large fingers trace his ass, slick with the same lotion surrounding his cock.

«Yes,» Lincoln hissed in his ear, slipping just the tip of one finger inside. «You said anything. Michael said to fuck you. Now be a good boy and spread your knees just a little more.»

Kellerman leaned against Michael's back, breathing shallowly and trying to regain control of himself. That finger was fully inside him now; it was thrusting quickly and it felt fucking incredible. Another one joined the first and then Lincoln was scissoring and moving his fingers; spreading Kellerman wide open with one hand while Kellerman could hear him slicking himself up with the other.

«Don't -» he began, and then Lincoln's cock was at his entrance, pushing firmly but slowly against him.

«Relax, and this will hurt a whole lot less,» Lincoln said. Kellerman could almost see the darkness in his eyes and the vicious smile on his lips. And Kellerman tried to relax, tried to let Lincoln shove into him, because Michael felt so fucking _tight_ and _hot_ around him and this was his one shot to prove that he would do _anything_.

He screamed into Michael's skin when Lincoln pushed all the way in, not just because it hurt but because there was just so much. Of his senses, of Lincoln, of Michael, of everything.

«Gonna... fuck you,» Lincoln grunted, staying still for a moment, allowing Kellerman to get used to having him inside. «Gonna fuck you until you beg, until you feel Michael come around you.»

The older brother's dirty talk made Kellerman's head spin and he groaned, grabbing hold of the slim hips in front of him.

«Linc,» Michael moaned, «I want -»

Lincoln silenced the younger man by stroking his fingertips down a tattooed side. He pulled back a little, pulling Kellerman with him by a hand on his hip, then rocked forwards again.

Kellerman followed the motion, pushed forwards by Lincoln's hips and pulled back by his hand. Lincoln thrust into the agent, thrust into his brother by Kellerman's body.

«Michael likes it hard,» the older brother hissed into Kellerman's ear, biting playfully at the earlobe just for good measure. «He likes is hard and we're going to give it to him, right, Paul?»

«Fuck yes,» Kellerman moaned. He braced himself against the wall with both hands and let Lincoln move his hips, let Lincoln fuck him slow and hard and so dirty.

With each thrust he could feel Michael around him; with each thrust he could feel Lincoln hard inside him. He burned with sensation and the rhythm of their movements seemed to drown out his heart beats. He was swearing, moaning, _begging_ for more - _«Harder, Burrows!»_ \- and then Michael clenched around him, arching until the tattooed back was pressed into Kellerman's chest and stomach.

«Touch him,» Lincoln suddenly commanded, reaching to toy with Kellerman's nipple. The agent gave a groan and took the younger brother's cock in hand, stroking it harshly.

«Linc,» Michael moaned, feeling Kellerman stroke him in counterpoint to the cock inside him. «Lincoln, harder! I want him to beg!»

«I am fucking begging, you slut,» Kellerman panted, letting himself be rocked between the two men. «I want you to fuck me. Hard. Please,» he added in a near-whine as Michael clenched around him again. The younger brother laughed and willingly let Kellerman thrust harder into his body as Lincoln drove them all forwards, skin pressing against skin.

«Shit, yes, Michael,» Lincoln moaned, «This is so fucking -»

Lincoln was drowned out by Kellerman's cry of pleasure as Michael pushed back just as Lincoln pushed forwards, trapping the agent between them.

«You're not coming until he has,» Lincoln hissed in Kellerman's ear. «Make him come, Paul. Fuck him until he screams.»

Slamming into the agent, Lincoln pulled little sobs of pleasure from his brother, pressing both men down until he could hit Kellerman's prostate.

«Come on, Scofield,» Kellerman panted, gasping every time Lincoln sent those shocks of sensation through his body. «I want you to come. Lincoln wants you to come for him.»

Michael whimpered and bent lower, angling himself downwards until he could feel the agent brush against his prostate, jolting him closer to relief with each thrust. Feeling a rough hand around his cock once more, he felt his body begin to tense up, pleasure starting to seep through his veins. Calling out his brother's name, he came over Kellerman's hand, the pillows; his body tightened around the agent and he stopped breathing for a few heart beats.

«Holy shit!» Kellerman felt Michael sag underneath him; felt him sink bonelessly to the mattress. The sounds he's made; the remains of his orgasm on Kellerman's hand... When Lincoln pulled the agent's hand up, twisted it behind him to lick Michael's come from Kellerman's fingers; Kellerman gave a guttural growl and came, releasing inside the pretty man underneath him. It was all too much.

Within seconds, Lincoln was pounding into him, gasping _Michael_ and _Paul_ and _fuck yeah_. Kellerman could feel the wet heat spread inside him; everything was slick and warm and he didn't even care that they were all inside each other still when Lincoln sank down over him.

«Linc,» Michael finally murmured, his voice brimming with sleepy laughter. «My cigarette burned a hole in the bedspread.»

«Give me one,» was the raspy reply. Michael wriggled around a bit, and Kellerman managed to pull out so the younger man could lean over the bedside, fishing out the pack of cigarettes from somewhere. Lincoln didn't even bother to pull out of Kellerman, he just reached for his lighter.

«Guys,» Kellerman said, «as cozy as this may be, can we fucking move now?»

«No.» Lincoln lit a cigarette, then let Kellerman up. The agent was somewhat reluctant to move from the warmth between the two brothers, but he shifted himself over to lie at the other side of the bed. Lincoln laid back down on top of Michael, who purred around his cigarette.

«You were right, Paul,» Michael said, exhaling in what could only be described as a sultry fashion. «You will do anything.»

«Cheap,» Lincoln said, snorting a laugh.

Kellerman rolled his eyes. «Don't think I'm going to make a habit of it. I've proven my point.»

«This was never about proving any point, Paul,» Michael said, stretching. «It was about getting what we wanted. Stress relief, whatever.»

«What _you_ wanted.»

«What?»

And Kellerman didn't reply, but knew that he had just been incorporated into Michael's plans just like everyone else.

And suddenly, he thought that maybe he and Sarah Tancredi had more in common than she and Lance had ever had.


End file.
